<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me? Affectionate? Never! by Whatafuckingdumbass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835169">Me? Affectionate? Never!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatafuckingdumbass/pseuds/Whatafuckingdumbass'>Whatafuckingdumbass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatafuckingdumbass/pseuds/Whatafuckingdumbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's not so much of a social person, but they still ask you to for a big favour</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me? Affectionate? Never!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm using he/they pronouns for Loki on this one, and many works will have them, where I consider that Loki would feel safe enough to ask for those pronouns. But, it's just a small fluff bomb.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of all the Avengers, or coworkers you had in general, Loki's by far the most reserved one. </p><p>It's not rare for him to go for days without speaking, or getting out of his room. And during times like this, Thor's always trying to cheer them up or keep them company, but the times he has allowed it can be counted in one's fingers.</p><p>There are times when they are more social. He prefers sitting in silence and listening to a conversation among the other teammates, or watching some chaos unfold, and the times they speak are numbered, but he's still there. No one pushes him on crossing their line, since he looks more relaxed when being silent than when being in the centre of attention.</p><p>He also prefers one on one interactions, if they're to interact with someone. There are times when, after lunch, Wanda volunteers to do the dishes and Loki joins her, starting a conversation when the kitchen is finally empty. And pretty much everyone has caught him having chit chat with Thor on Old Norse, and he always silences themselves whenever someone walks in.</p><p>Though, his silence doesn't make him fill all the gaps of the awkward introverted type. The one time Thor managed to get him drunk, their voice became loud and bombing like his sibling's, and didn't shut up until drunkenness guided him to the bed. Every time someone—usually Thor or Tony—gets into their nerves, he's able to be heard in the whole continent by the yelling, but they're usually unleash the power of his voice only after the other person yells.</p><p>In your opinion, the cutest thing is how his shyness can pass the spectrum of speaking. Whenever someone accidentally touches them while on his shy days, you can see him brushing the physical contact away afterwards, as if it will somehow erase it. </p><p>But you usually manage to keep him talking for a little longer when Natasha catches you rumbling about whatever you're investing your time in this week. You like to think that they do that because you never held hard feelings for him, but you can't be sure. And it's not even something big, you just suggest things to each other, consume it to the point where self pride doesn't care anymore and then rumble about it until you grow tired. The only time you thought they were taking it more personally is when he suggested doing the sections in one's room, so no one can walk in. </p><p>There are things in his behaviour, always perfectly masked and unreadable, that can give away his emotions. If someone learns to catch them and translate them, Loki becomes an open book. It's never something big, sometimes it's just the discreet smell of smoke on him after a bad mission, the reddish fingertips during a stressing period, the leg bouncing when something exciting is about to happen or happening or utter lack of eye contact when something awkward is happening. The team has spotted them, and it makes the communication with them so much easier. </p><p>And, between the successful last bunch of missions and the wisely picked up films for the movie nights, Loki's mood and social stamina have skyrocketed the last few days. No one really noticed it until he made five—ladies, gentlemen and nobles—jokes about Steve within one breakfast. You swear Tony was sure that Loki moved from simple tobacco to something more spicy, but didn't smell like something other than the body wash Bucky recommended last week, you tested it.</p><p>The only thing odder than the sudden halt of this fit. Nothing could explain it. No one teased them about the good mood, no missions or paperwork, even the weather is the way he likes it—chilly, windy and cloudy fall day, no rains or cold. They just locked himself in his room without any reason visible. Once again, Thor tried to do, and this time you joined them, but to no avail.</p><p>Until, late during the evening, you get a  message from Loki, asking you if you can come over to his room. The few times they call you there, and even fewer when he does it by <i>texting</i>, is because you're about to become a witness of something very good or something very bad. It's easy to guess where to put today's incident on the scale.</p><p>So, you sprint in his corridor, luckily you share the floor with them and Thor, and knock the door just a few moments after the text. </p><p>When they open the door, you don't notice something bad, apart from the smell. But, he looks normal. "I'm here, what is it?" you ask, trying to give yourself an excuse for staring.</p><p>"I… There's a little thing I need you to do, <i>i-if</i> you're comfortable with it," he hums, their reddish fingers already skinning each other but they don't seem to bother. You give him a small smile and nod.</p><p>"You know I'm comfy with you." you shrug, easing some tension from their body. He steps back, only to clear the way to the room.</p><p>They guide you to the bedroom, gesturing you to lay on the bed, his hand now messing with the sleeve. You nod and lay there on your back, enjoying the soft mattress and silk covers. God, <i>how</i> can they abandon this bed every day?</p><p>"Are you sure you're comfortable with…" they don't finish the sentence when he sees you nod, that sure expression in your face.</p><p>"Did you call me here to test the mattress? C'mon, do your thing," You shrug, managing to make a dim smile appear on their lips for a split second. </p><p>He lets a deep sigh and walks closer before they sit on the bed, their thighs brushing yours. You still stare and smile, hoping it makes them sure enough to do their move.</p><p>They mutter something in Old Norse before kicking his shoes and laying on your chest. You shift a bit, mostly to make room for their hands to tangle around you and slip under your shirt before resting on your back. He moves, hiding their nose on your neck as they declare that he's comfortable with a purring sound.</p><p>You didn't expect Loki to be so heavy, nor so cold. Their hands against your back and his nose are like ice, even his breath is freezing your skin as it comes out in slow tides. You still rest your hands on their back and draw patterns above the soft tunic. He lets out a happy groan, smiling just so. Loki's not at all touchy, or sentimental. You know that it's not a good sign, but you admit enjoying the cuddling.</p><p>"Loki, are you alright?" you whisper on their ear, not wishing to break the silence furthermore. He nods a no. "Is it something new that happened?" you ask, now eager to help with something more than a hug. His answer is the same. "Then, did you remember something old?" for the third time, they answer with a negative nod.</p><p>"Just a bad day, but apparently all I needed was a hug… thank you," they whisper against your neck, his breath cold enough to trigger chills. You chuckle and move one hand to play with his hair. </p><p>"Don't mention it. And, if you need a hug again, just go ahead for one," you grin, even though they can't see it, and blow a kiss on his head. You can feel their cheeks burning against you.</p><p>"Mmhm," he breathes out, shifting just so. You giggle, moving your hand in their hair, regardless of the smell that will eventually move to you as well. </p><p>"What did you do all day, locked up in here?" you ask, hoping a small chit chat will lift them up. He loves talking, when someone is listening, and you're always glad to give them this small treat that means so much.</p><p>"Trying to read in order to avoid mental spirals, and failing miserably… Before you ask, no, I'm not talking about the context of the spirals," they raise their head to make eye contact, you can see what he means just by looking at those tired eyes. </p><p>"You don't have to talk," you smile. He breathes out some of the tension, their cold hand moving to make a small grip on your neck. You cup it and hope it's not an offending response, the pinkish explosions in their ears and cheeks proving you correct. He tries to hide it by shoving his face inside your neck, it's hard to suppress the giggle building up inside you.</p><p>And you sit still and silent again, your hands playing abstract games with their curly locks of hair and his hands tracing tracing patterns against your neck or back and making chills run around you. It's nice, you embrace it. Loki surely does it too.</p><p>But then, you feel drops falling on your neck, and your hands come to a halt. "Lo, are you alright?" you ask, your hands resting on their shoulders. He makes a nod against your skin, unable to make their breathing less shaky.</p><p>"Yes… I'm not sad, don't worry," he exclaims. "It's just… I've gone a long time without this," even though they try to be reassuring, it doesn't work.</p><p>"How long?" you ask. Thor has mentioned that Asgardians are a touchy society, and that physical contact is fundamental to them. Loki might be distant, and not even Æsir, but is still raised with this belief.</p><p>"Can't recall," their voice is not louder than a whisper. It's bad. Loki brags about their memory being good, even for a god, and so far there's no thing they don't seem to remember. But this, must have been eons since the memory's gone. </p><p>Loki untangles his hands from you and sits up, "it's stupid," they mutter under their breath but you still catch it.</p><p>"What's stupid?" you sit up as well, watching as they wipe away the few tears and compose his breathing.</p><p>"This… weeping like a baby over not getting hugged… I shouldn't have made you do this, I'm sorry," he sighs, staring at a wall and letting their fingers skin each other.</p><p>You move closer and take one hand to stop him, bringing it close. It's cold, your brain tells you to rub it and warm it up. They laugh, but don't pull away. "It's not stupid. A lot of people get touch starved and beings that have built societies are pack animals, it's normal," you argue.</p><p>"You're pitying me and saying those," he huffs, claiming the cold limp back.</p><p>"Well, if you want to be stupid again, I'll be here, okay?" you smile and stand up, tracing a hand on their cheek before you leave.</p><p>A small sound escapes his closed lips, and you laugh. Their cheeks get this bright red hue again, only widening your grin.</p><p>"How <i>blessed</i> am I to be the very first Mortal to listen to Prince Loki of Asgard and King Of Jötunnheim If You Squint Your Eyes Enough whine like a little kitten?" you smile, your voice trying to mimic his grandiose tone. </p><p>"Shut up, I didn't whine," they spit, face getting more and more bright.</p><p>"And what was this sound?"</p><p>He thinks, opens his mouth, closes it again and rubs one hand to his chin. "Not  a whine," they decide. You laugh again.</p><p>"You can just say you liked me running my hand through your cheek," </p><p>"Come here, I'm not done cuddling yet. And if you tell anyone about this, there will be no corpse of yours to bury," the tone you tried to mimic appears on his voice. You smile and obey, sitting on his lap and letting your head rest on their shoulder, eyes closed. He picks you up with ease and lays on the bed, laying you on their chest and running a freezing hand on your back.</p><p>You sit there until the sun is down and Thor knocks on the door to inform Loki that dinner will be served in the living room, Steve decided to have another movie night. They instruct you to wait until it's clear before you make your way there, and he lets his fingers slip closer to yours as you walk down the corridor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I keep self projecting on Loki since the autistic headcannon? Perhaps</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>